


Tumblr Prompts (McHanzo)

by Kestrel_sama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism?, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Smut, Throat Fucking, Werewolf Fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel_sama/pseuds/Kestrel_sama
Summary: A collection of tumblr prompts, so expect lots of NSFW. Warnings/tags will appear at the top of each chapter for that particular work.





	1. Overstimulation, firsts

“Mmm darlin’ you’re doin’ good fer me.”

Hanzo sucks in lungfuls of air, forcing down the tremors brought about by McCree’s fingers. Hands clench desperately into the bedding beneath them, forehead falling forward as his ass rocks backwards independent of the internal voice telling him to simply be still and not rock onto the cowboy’s fingers like a bitch in heat.

“This…I wasn’t expecting…” he pants, breath catching as Jesse’s fingers brush over something infinitely more sensitive, something that sends a jolt of lust through his guts and heat barreling into his balls.

He can hear Jesse chuckling as those wicked fingers dive into him, the cowboy’s calloused thumb stroking over his perineum simultaneously, pushing his arousal that much higher. “Can’t believe you’ve never been fingered or had your prostate milked, sweetness.”

Hanzo whines and immediately hates himself for the sound, eyes squeezing shut against the reality of it. He didn’t think he’d like it so much. He didn’t think it would feel so intense. “Oh…ahh…Jesse…oooh….” Jesse plants a rough palm over the base of his spine where his hips are rocking and squirming, pinning Hanzo more in place. “God look how responsive ya are. Didn’t think you’d let me play with ya like this, but I’m mighty glad ya did.” He pushes his thumb and forefingers towards each other, thumb digging into Hanzo’s perineum and fingertips pressing almost too intensely over his prostate.

“Oh fuck! Jesse! Jesse I’m… oh shit…”

Jesse chuckles again, a bone-vibrating sound as Hanzo begins to cum, body drawing tight, coiling in and then ecstasy swamping through him, cock pulsing as spurt after spurt of cum hits the sheets beneath him. He’d thought the cowboy would stop, but his fingers kept working, massaging and stroking him through it, the squelch of lube negligible beneath the whines and gasps that drip from Hanzo’s lips.

Another spurt makes his sack feel bruised, and his ass clenches down, trying in vain to hold Jesse’s fingers still, but to no avail. Hanzo shudders, thinks he’s done, but those fingers, those damnable fingers keep stroking and thrusting and pressing through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He whimpers - an unmanly sound - and then groans as he feels the pressure building again.

A glance down between his thighs shows that his cock won’t stop drooling, even as his balls draw tight for another round. “Jesse…I can’t…I can’t….”

“Oh you will darlin. Gimme another.”

Hanzo keens and Jesse’s fingers flutter against his prostate, startling a shout out of the Japanese man. “Oh god…Oh god…” Hanzo is babbling now, the sounds interrupted by groans and grunts, and he cums again, the orgasm feeling like it’s turned his balls inside out, he cums so hard.

He thinks it should stop, he’s got nothing left, but each thrust and push of Jesse’s fingers urge another spurt out of his sweating, wracked body.

“I can’t…stop cumming!” he cries out, shuddering as tears of overstimulation streak down his cheeks. After what feels like an age and what seems like it must be his third or fourth orgasm, slowly Jesse’s thick fingers slip out of his body, leaving Hanzo bereft and vaguely wanting.

“Jesse…”

Strong, hair dusted arms wrap around him, pulling him against a muscular chest where his trembles slowly begin to cease.

“That was…” he can’t find the words, floating as he is. Overwhelming. Beautiful. Glorious. Terrible. Breathtaking. Agonizing. Perfect.

“Yeah,” Jesse agrees, nuzzling into his neck.

“Yeah.”


	2. Orgasm denial, firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Orgasm denial, firsts  
> Tags: Public masturbation, orgasm denial, canon-setting

Jesse McCree shifts minutely, Peacemaker in hand and leather creaking almost inaudibly. His index finger rests lightly on the trigger-guard, shifting over the metal to soothe his nerves.

_::McCree. Status update.::_

“Nothin’ yet boss.”

_::Shimada?::_

_::No movement on this side either. I will reposition in a moment.::_ Shimada’s voice rumbles through the earpiece. Even knowing he’s moving from position to get a better angle on the doorway, Jesse doesn’t see even a flicker of movement betraying Hanzo.

They’d been on this stakeout for days, and he was starting to get real sick of ration-bars and hydration tabs. It weren’t anything he hadn’t experienced before, but this damned waiting was gettin’ real boring.

Only the lightest of footsteps from behind betrayed him, Jesse’s finger moving onto the trigger as he spun, only to relax when he saw the archer rising from a crouch behind him. “You gettin’ bored too?” Jesse said with a grin, turning back to watch the door as Hanzo hummed in response.

“I dislike feeling as though I am not in control of the situation. I am accustomed to taking hunts in my own hands and orchestrating the outcome,” the archer responded, digging into Jesse’s pack for a ration bar and tucking it in a pocket of his kyudo-gi.

Jesse didn’t really know what that was like, but he figured an assassin like Hanzo knew a thing or two about bein’ in control. “Yeah, probably been a while since ya had to follow someone else’s orders.” Hanzo huffed and Jesse could practically feel the scowl on his face from behind him. “Following the orders of others has never served me well. I prefer to give them.”

Jesse let out a light chuckle which caught in his chest when he felt warmth at his back, Hanzo close but not quite touching.

“Would you humor me, gunslinger?”

Jesse didn’t turn, butterflies fluttering in his belly. “How d’ya mean, Shimada?” One hand grasped his hip through his chaps, strong, yet almost tentative as though Hanzo anticipated rejection.

Then he felt Hanzo lean close, breath brushing over his ear. “I need to take control of something before I lose my temper. You have been calling me ridiculous endearments since I arrived, so I assume that indicates your interest in me?”

Well now he wasn’t wrong about that. Jesse hadn’t been able to help his light flirtations with the handsome Japanese man, but this promised something more. Something neither of them dared approach while they were on base. He swallowed thickly but nodded, a jerky motion that betrayed his eagerness.

“Mm. Good. Be silent and keep watch on the door for movement.”

Lips parted as Hanzo pressed flush against his back, arms wrapped around his waist and fingers undoing his belt a few notches - just enough for Hanzo to slip his hand under the waistband of the denim. Jesse nearly whimpered, keeping his gaze straight ahead, though he could have been looking at a brick wall for all the attention he paid it.

No his focus was entirely on the warm, strong hand that dove down to his groin, on the somewhat amused noise that Hanzo breathed into his shoulderblade when he felt that the cowboy went commando, and the fingers that deftly brought his half-hard dick to full mast in a matter of breaths.

“You are so big,” Hanzo murmured into his back, his thumb dancing along the thick bulge of his cock head and fingers encircling his length as he stroked slowly. “You damn Americans,” the curse sounded amused, Jesse huffing a silent laugh that was a partial gasp. Hanzo’s other hand kept a firm grip on his hip, holding him steady while the archer jerked him off with agonizing slowness.

Jesse could’ve keened with how good it felt, how skilled Hanzo was with his hand, how much he wanted to turn and rut against the shorter man until they both came with curses on their lips.

But Hanzo was in charge and Hanzo had said not to move.

Hard when the demon was digging a thumbnail into his slit almost meanly before stroking him sweetly, keeping up a torturous combination of pain and pleasure that had Jesse edging on orgasm much sooner than he’d have wanted.

“Han…baby…I’m gonna…”

Just as soon as the words fell from his lips, Hanzo’s hand was slipping out of his pants and the archer was backing up, a protest almost bursting out of McCree’s mouth, strangled back at the last minute. His cock throbbed and ached at the cessation of stimulation, but still Jesse didn’t move. Hanzo had said not to.

“Thank you,” Hanzo murmured, before setting fingers in the cracks in the wall near them as he began to climb up. “We will continue after the mission.”

Jesse whined, cussed quietly and then adjusted his belt, groaning at the way his dick pressed at the front of his pants, pre making it the sensation tacky and almost irritating.

He couldn’t stop grinning though.

He had something to look forward to after the mission.


	3. Immobilization, trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Immobilization, trust  
> Tags: Bondage, D/s, shaving, rimming

Leather bites into McCree’s skin, sweat trickling down his flanks as muscles tremble minutely under flesh.

“Babydoll, you sure this is necessary?” his voice is a little high, probably from the nerves that are squeezing at his lungs. He wants to wriggle, to move to ease the anxiety building in his gut, but he’s trapped.

Hips resting on a leather bench, thighs and ankles cuffed and forced into position by the spreader bar that keeps him from closing his legs. Hands tied to a bolt in the floor, and his leather collar chained to a hook in the ceiling.

Utterly and completely trapped. He’s at Hanzo’s mercy and it’s as terrifying as it is exhilarating.

“Are you having second thoughts?” Hanzo asks, not coyly or manipulative, but honest and open. They could stop right now if McCree said the word.

He swallows, adams apple bobbing against the leather of his collar and breathes out a soft “naw…it’s ok. I trust you babe.”

Hanzo hums, pleased enough that he places his hand on Jesse’s rump caressing the bare flesh with a certain amount of possessive pride. Then a strong hand is grasping one cheek firmly, spreading Jesse wide open to Hanzo’s gaze.

“So hairy,” Hanzo murmurs, and Jesse can’t quite decide if he sounds pleased or disgusted. Maybe both. Toes flex into the floor beneath him as Hanzo just sits there for an agonizing eternity, staring at McCree’s hairy asshole.

Just as Jesse’s about to holler to get on with it, the words are caught in a gasp as cool gel hits his crack, Hanzo working it over his pucker and down his taint with his free hand. Jesse shivers and blinks, staring at nothing while he drowns in sensation and helplessness.

After a moment, Hanzo’s hand retreats, and he can hear the rustle of cloth and then the faintest scrape of metal. Goosebumps make his hair stand on end, guts still wobbly from earlier when Hanzo was sharpening the blade just behind him with an ominous ‘snick, snick, snick’ sort of sound.

He can feel Hanzo shift behind him and inadvertently holds his breath.

And waits.

Hanzo’s thumb is rubbing gentle circles into the meat of his ass, soothing. Jesse exhales, and that’s when cold metal meets flesh, the straight razor gliding over his skin so smoothly he barely registers that the first stroke is done.

Hanzo’s work is methodical, first one side of his crack and then the other, and finally over his hole, delicate swipes of the blade making his pucker twitch and flex with new found sensitivity. He thinks he holds back a whine when the scrape of steel hits his taint, and his half-hard cock bobs between his thighs.

“Han. Hanzo. Baby. Please…”

He’s babbling in a hushed tone, and he needs something, but he’s not really sure what, except maybe more (or less?) of that insanely sharp blade ghosting the back of his balls.

“Easy now. It is done.” Hanzo announces as he wipes away the remaining shaving cream with a washcloth that is way more textured than McCree thinks it has any right to be. He gasps as Hanzo teases his bare rim with a finger, nail dragging blunt against over-sensitive skin. A groan escapes Jesse’s chest, low and needy.

Hanzo’s other hand grasps his opposing cheek, spreading him wider for his viewing pleasure.

That’s when Jesse feels a hot, humid breath over his hole, and then Hanzo’s tongue is there, soft and wet and squirming against his entrance.

“Sweetpea, you’re gonna kill me,” Jesse whimpers. He feels Hanzo grin against his ass, and nearly chokes at the response mumbled into his taint.

“Oh, cowboy, we are nowhere near finished.”

And then Hanzo’s mouth is back on him, hot and demanding and slick, and as he’s moaning, Jesse has to wonder why he was nervous about this in the first place.


	4. Throat-fucking, Werewolf Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Throat fucking, Werewolf Hanzo  
> Tags: monster fucking, knotting, anal gaping, anal damage, throat fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a second idea for this prompt that I will probably write at some point...

It had been some years since Hanzo’s yearly rut aligned with the full moon. The last time it had happened, he was on the run from his family, and once he realized what was happening he’d locked himself away to keep him from harming anyone in his frenzied need to fuck while also sporting some significantly enhanced features due to the shift.

And then he’d teamed up with that damn cowboy and Hanzo stopped worrying too much about his ruts. Jesse couldn’t bear young, and he seemed to enjoy Hanzo’s wolfish tendencies when the moon was ripe. It was easy to lose track of his rut cycles when he had a mate ready and willing year round.

Hanzo never realized that the itch under his skin was more than just the pull of the waxing moon. How could he? So what if he was a little more possessive than usual, impulsively stealing Jesse away for an impromptu weekend at a cabin in the Alps? And really, Jesse had never once complained about the excessive hickies Hanzo left scattered along his neck and shoulders and chest in a bizarre constellation of bruises dotted with the imprints of sharp teeth.

They usually fucked through the worst of the change, Jesse baring his throat and spreading his legs in delicious submission to the wolf. So what if Hanzo took him in the too-small bathroom of the jet, growling in his ear with a hand clamped over Jesse’s mouth and his cock pulsing deep in his mate’s ass?

So what if Hanzo mounted him again once they were off the plane, the wolf in him grumbling and happy that Jesse’s hole was loose and sloppy from earlier?

By the time they got to the cabin, neither of then could deny that this was more then just pre-shift horniness. And while Hanzo divested his mate of his clothes, Jesse did the mental math and mumbled into Hanzo’s neck that he was probably going into rut. Hanzo growled and fucked him again up against the front door in response.

By the night of the full moon, Hanzo was well into his rut, and shifted into something that was more wolf than man. He was also balls deep in his mate for the fourth time that evening, his knot keeping them locked together as he circled his hips, Jesse cussing and squirming beneath him. The room stank of sweat and cum and hormones and something metallic…

Hanzo growled, nostrils flaring as he rested over Jesse’s spine, tail flicking behind him, ears swiveling to and fro. Jesse whimpered, Hanzo nuzzling his mate comfortingly while he tried to discern the source of the blood-smell. Running a hand down Jesse’s sweaty hip, Hanzo eased himself out, sparking a new set of whimpers and pained hissing from his mate.

Hanzo’s ears went flat, concern killing his erection almost immediately. There, tinting the froth of cum leaking out of Jesse’s abused and gaping hole was a smear of red blood. He’d hurt his mate! His distressed growl alerted McCree to his discovery.

Jesse rolled onto his side with a grunt, wrapping his arms around the pillow he’d been biting into and giving Hanzo the sweetest fucked out little smile.

“Don’t worry darlin’. Just a little sore. Ain’t nothin that won’t heal up with a bit of rest.”

Hanzo was unconvinced and did his best to clean up and dote on his mate while he still had the post-orgasm clarity to do so.

It was close to dawn when the urge to breed his mate rose again, heating him up from the inside out and firming up his thickened cock. Hanzo was only slightly more human than when the moon was at her brightest, and he tried to resign himself to humping the bed instead of McCree. He’d just started rutting into the mattress when he felt Jesse’s hands on him, drawing him close.

“I hurt you,” Hanzo growled through a mouth full of too sharp teeth, the words both quiet protest and self admonishment. Jesse hummed musing, and Hanzo could just see the lambent mischief bloom in his gaze.

“My mouth ain’t hurt,” Jesse suggested coyly, tugging Hanzo up. “C'mon darlin, I know what you need. Lemme take care of you.”

Hanzo wanted to protest, but the coil in his gut lurched pleasantly at the idea of Jesse’s warm, wet mouth enveloping his overheated prick. He allowed himself to be repositioned until he was straddling Jesse’s face, cock drooling pre onto his lover’s beard and lips.

A hand came up to squeeze gently at the flesh at the base of his member as Jesse guided him into his mouth with a murmured “gimme that beautiful wolf cock, sugar.”

Hanzo growled and pushed in, sinking deep with a moan. Jesse’s tongue immediately went to work wriggling along his member, stroking and toying with him. Rutting forward, Hanzo nudged deeper, brushing at the back of Jesse’s throat. His mate hummed, hands squeezing encouragingly at silver furred thighs.

It didn’t take much convincing to have Hanzo fucking into McCree’s mouth in long, deep-dicking thrusts that pushed further and further into the cowboy’s throat. Each one went a bit further inward until Jesse’s mouth was hanging open and Hanzo’s cock made an obscene bulge in his throat. Claw-tipped hands settled over his mate’s trachea, Hanzo watching in perverse fascination with each thrust in and out.

Jesse gasped for air each time Hanzo drew back, but his hands were always there, pulling him back in for the next thrust, encouraging his mate to keep using him to sate his rut.

Some combination of need and greed and gratitude and arousal spurred Hanzo to do so, thrusts growing a bit rough as he ogled the shape of his dick pushing up and down Jesse’s throat. As the base of his member began to bulge and swell with the nearness of his orgasm, Jesse grasped at his knot and sucked, startling a snarl out of Hanzo as he came abruptly, flooding his mate’s mouth with potent seed.

Jesse kept sucking and squeezing Hanzo’s knot until the last little bit of fluid dribbled out before releasing him with a gentle kiss to tender flesh. Jesse grinned up at Hanzo’s blissed out face, looking smug. “Good boy,” he crooned.

Hanzo showed his teeth before settling in next to his mate for a cuddle. “You are very lucky I love you, McCree” Hanzo groused. Jesse laughed and pulled the sheets up over them.

“Right back at’cha pup.”


	5. Puppy play, de-stressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Puppy play, de-stressing  
> Tags: puppy play, sex toys, headspace  
> Notes: No sex, but I wanted to keep this one real short and sweet <3

“Get it done! I will not tolerate any further delays, Higuchi!” Hanzo slammed the phone down into its cradle with a satisfying crack and rubbed his temples. Though he knew it would be a challenge, he had not anticipated this level of stress when he took over his father’s company over a year ago. He didn’t know how his father dealt with the constant strain of idiotic underlings and incompetent advisors. 

Fortunately, Hanzo had stumbled upon his own method of stress relief.

Jamming a finger onto the call button, Hanzo called on his personal assistant who was blessedly competent. “Kiyoko-san! Schedule the Taimura merger meeting for ten on Wednesday, make sure someone is on Higuchi’s ass until he gets his job done, and clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I don’t want to hear from anyone, even if the building is on fire!”

“Yes, Shimada-sama.”

Heaving a sigh, Hanzo pulled out his cell and sent off a quick text.

***

“Mmh now ain’t that a purdy sight.” 

Jesse McCree’s voice was a whisky-smooth drawl that never failed to ease the tension in Hanzo’s neck, especially when Hanzo had the weight of a leather collar around his throat and the low pressure of a plug in his ass to remind him that he wasn’t the one in control here. 

“C’mere pup, lemme take a good look atcha. Been a while since I had the pleasure of workin with such a well-bred dog.” 

Hanzo crawled forward on hands and knees, sitting prettily just at Jesse’s denim-clad legs. A work-rough hand carded into his hair, scratching behind the perky ears settled atop his head. Hanzo leaned into the touch, clenching and relaxing his hole to make the tail attached to his plug sway back and forth. Jesse chuckled, fingers digging into the knotted muscle at the back of Hanzo’s neck. 

“Atta boy. Now get up here on Master’s lap and gimme a proper greeting.” 

In here, Hanzo wasn’t the head of one of the most powerful companies in the world. He wasn’t the proud scion of an empire or even the firstborn son, heir to a noble lineage. 

In here, he was Jesse’s dog, and all he had to do was please his Master. His only pride was taken in making his Master happy. 

Hanzo crawled gracefully into Jesse’s lap, giving eager little licks to his cheeks and lips and nose, tongue scraping over scruff. Jesse laughed, ruffling Hanzo’s hair and stroking down his spine in a smooth petting that made Hanzo wriggle with pleasure. “There’s my good boy. Master’s gonna take good care of ya.” 

Hanzo could already feel his stress melting away.


	6. Piercings, turning the tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Piercings, turning the tables  
> Tags: Piercing, groping

“Your obsession with my chest is ridiculous,” Hanzo groused, a smattering of pink lighting up his cheeks as he tugged his shirt off over his head.

Jesse grinned, unrepentant as he reached out to grab a handful of pec, squeezing and thumbing over a nipple. “Can’t help it, doll. Yer just too fuckin hot for my own good.” He watched with evident appreciation as Hanzo’s nipples pebbled in the chill of the room. Hanzo swatted Jesse’s hand away with an annoyed grunt, trying to play off the way his body responded.

“Enough. I have your word that after this you will do whatever I want? No matter what?”

By all rights, Jesse should have been more wary of that glint in Hanzo’s eye than he was, but as it stood, he was having a hard time thinking of anything beyond what was about to happen. “Sure thing, sugar. Whatever you want.”

Hanzo hummed but sat down on the plastic covered chair anyways, eyes roving over the artwork on the walls as they waited. Finally, a petite person knocked on the doorway before coming in, all freckles and easy smiles. “Alright boys, I’ve got you down for nipple piercings, yeah? You want barbells or rings?” they turned their attention to Hanzo who flushed an even deeper shade of red before looking to Jesse.

“Rings,” Jesse answered for him, voice gone rough and gaze lingering on Hanzo’s chest. The piercer looked to Hanzo for confirmation, who nodded curtly.

Jesse grabbed a chair and swung it around so that he could straddle the back while watching, looking for all the world like a smug son of a bitch.

Hanzo ignored him, watching with mild interest as the piercer marked the entry and exit points with a marker and swiped a betadyne pad over each nipple. He managed to choke back a gasp when the pliers pulled his nipple taut but let out a telling grunt as the cannula pierced through tender flesh.

“Oh shit baby, look fuckin incredible, can’t wait to play with em,” Jesse murmured, earning a snort from the artist and a dirty look from Hanzo. “Be silent!” he hissed, watching with morbid fascination as the ring was fed through skin and clamped shut.

Jesse shifted awkwardly, then grinned at the cutting look Hanzo sent his way. He knew that Hanzo knew that he was aroused by the display, but couldn’t say anything with the piercer still in the room.

“There’s one, we’ll have the other done in a tic.”

Hanzo smiled like a viper at Jesse before turning his attention to the piercer. “You have deft hands. I imagine you are skilled in all sorts of piercing techniques.”

They didn’t look up from their work, but smiled as they pulled Hanzo’s other nipple taut. “Sure am, mate. Been piercing for twelve years. Chances are if you want it, I’ve done it.”

“Fascinating.”

Once the second one was done, Hanzo appraised his new jewelry with approval. “I did not think I would like them so much. Thank you. Jesse?” Hanzo turned his torso so his boyfriend could get a good look. Jesse was practically drooling, much to Hanzo’s pleasure. “Goddamn beautiful. Knew they would be.”

Hanzo hummed again, going over the aftercare with the artist, and tipping his head slightly in their direction. “Ah, I know it’s short notice but would you have time for one more piercing today?” Jesse went very still at his side, finally cottoning on to the plotting Hanzo had been doing ever since Jesse had made the bargain with Hanzo.

“Sure, I don’t have another booking until nine. What’s yer pleasure?” Hanzo reached out and grabbed Jesse by the back of the neck, an outward show of affection that was more to keep his scruffy man from bolting.

“Not for me, but Jesse here was wanting a Prince Albert.” McCree stiffened under his grip, and a noise that was suspiciously akin to a whimper fell from his throat.

“Course, I’ll go grab the paperwork and my supplies. You might wanna run grab him some sweats to wear home instead of those wranglers though.”

As the piercer slipped from the room, Hanzo pulled Jesse closer, palm on his groin and lips brushing against his ear.

“You said whatever I want, cowboy. I want you to fuck me with your big, pierced cock while you suck on these pretty nipple rings you got me. Deal?”

Jesse choked out a strangled “Deal” just as their piercer returned with the paperwork. “I’ll be back in a few minutes. Don’t get started without me.”

Jesse McCree was sure he was dating the devil himself, but damned if he’d have it any other way.


	7. Breeding kinks, Wanting a family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Breeding kink, wanting a family  
> Tags: Dragon!Hanzo, Werewolf!McCree, Breeding, Impregnation, MPreg (sorta), fuckin'

The first time Hanzo saw the three-legged wolf, the creature had collapsed at the edge of his lake, bleeding out into the water from the jagged stump that was left of his arm. Hanzo had first approached, only thinking to drag the dying animal away from the edge of the lake so it wouldn’t foul the water.

When blue-scaled hands reached out and grabbed him though, the wolf’s eyes slit open, stubbornness and defiance glimmering in honey dark depths. Something about that look resonated with Hanzo and instead he cleaned the wound, slicing away infected flesh with his claws and packing it with a poultice made from plants in the clearing. He wrapped it with a scrap of cloth torn from the hem of his pants, ignoring the way the wolf’s gaze pierced him.

Once it was done and the beast resting, Hanzo left for his cave, fully expecting the creature to have moved on after a while.

He was still there a week later, digging up roots from the edges of the lake, looking decidedly more like a human this time. Even without his stump of an arm, Hanzo would have known him by his eyes. No matter what shape his body took, his eyes never changed. Never lost that defiant gleam that dared the world to fuck him over again so he could give it a bloody grin in return.

Maybe it was loneliness that kept Hanzo coming back, lurking in the shadows and dropping off extra kills of swan or deer to keep the shifter fed. Maybe it was the fact that he heard the same loneliness in the shifter’s howl when the moon was up.

“I almost thought you were a dream.”

Maybe it was that rough, drawling voice that brought Hanzo out of the shadows one evening.

Maybe it was the nearness of his clutching season. Humid summer shifted seamlessly into a bracing fall, and brought with it the yearly ache of a family long since murdered at his own claws. A clutch…a mate….both would fill that void.

The shifter’s name was Jesse, and he’d lost his arm to the leader of his former pack. He talked more than Hanzo felt anyone ought, but Hanzo stayed, and he listened. Jesse admired his long scaly tail and his sharp claws and arching antlers with a syrupy sweet rumble. Hanzo often wondered at the soft russet tumbles of hair or fur and if they felt like they looked, and said nothing.

Maybe there were a lot of reasons, but when Hanzo’s gut curled with the ache for a proper seeding, he brought Jesse back to his den, shyly showing him the nest he’d been constructing of fur and moss and fabric. His cheeks burned as Jesse praised the nest.

“I will understand if it is not to your taste but…” the words forced themselves out, unable to hold them back any longer. “We are both outcasts. Alone. So maybe together we could….Be family. Make a family.”

Jesse was silent for a lot longer than Hanzo thought he was capable of, before he moved close into the dragon’s space, hand catching his hip. “You want us to be family?” he asked softly, leaning close enough that Hanzo could feel the breath on his cheek. He nodded, fang pricking his lower lip as he worried it. “My clutching season is near and…I wish to spend it with you.”

Jesse rumbled, wrapped his good arm around Hanzo’s waist and drew them flush together, golden gaze looking for once soft and warm instead of hard and sharp. “You got a real pretty way of asking to be bred,” he rumbled, nuzzling Hanzo’s cheek and nipping his jaw. Hanzo whimpered as the warmth in him spiked with the proximity of an appropriate mate.

“Please.”

That was all it took for Jesse to start pawing at Hanzo’s clothes, lips catching his in a kiss that was too hot and too sharp. Hanzo groaned and assisted Jesse in his quest to strip them both as they tumbled into the nest, arms and legs tangling as kisses grew sloppy and needy. Jesse rutted his cock against Hanzo’s, their shapes significantly different. Jesse was thick with a bulbous head and the start of a knot bulging at the base, where Hanzo was long and thin, curved and ridged enticingly.

He’d have happily romped with the shifter in every conceivable fashion if his body weren’t so insistent. The slit just behind his balls was drooling slick, blooming open and inviting his mate to sink deep. Jesse growled and choked when his fingers found Hanzo’s wet slit, pinching the folds and thrusting inside to test the tightness. “Holy fuck I ain’t never seen anything like you before. Thought you were a dream.”

Hanzo chuffed and shifted beneath his mate, batting away his fingers and angling his thick cock towards his slit. “You’ve said as much before. Now breed me, mate!” Hanzo emphasized his demand with a bite to Jesse’s neck, earning a yelp and growl. “Bossy dragon. Gonna stuff you full, knot you, make sure you don’t waste a drop of my seed.”

A gush of wetness slicked Hanzo’s thighs as he spread himself open pulling at Jesse’s shoulders to get the wolf to mount him. “Please!” The fat knob of his mate’s cock head slipped under his balls and caught on the lips of his vent, pushing in slow and sweet to stretch Hanzo on his girth. Hanzo’s cock drooled where it was pinned between their bellies, twitching with each tiny thrust Jesse teased him with.

Growling at the slow pace, Hanzo kicked his heels into the meat of Jesse’s ass, urging him on. “You said you would breed me, alpha, now do so!” That spurred Jesse into action, thrusting into Hanzo deep and hard, setting a brutal pace that made Hanzo’s balls ache sweetly and his hole flutter around the fat cock Jesse was hammering into him. “Yesssss,” he hissed, tail lashing beneath him and antlers raking the sides of the nest as he threw his head back, exposing his throat.

 

His mate, his alpha, took the invitation, biting meanly into the curve of his throat and bruising him deep, canines drawing blood as they pierced flesh. Hanzo keened, claws raking at Jesse’s back. The bulge of Jesse’s knot swelled with each squelching thrust until he couldn’t pull out without hurting Hanzo.

Rutting in short thrusts, Jesse made a growling howl as he began to cum, seed pulsing into his mate in hot, strong bursts. Hanzo crooned nonsense, body milking his mate’s prick as the knot swelled further, locking then together. “That’s right, squeeze it all outta me,” Jesse rumbled lustily. “Gotta keep you stuffed with my seed, make sure we breed strong pups.” Spurt after spurt of cum bloated Hanzo’s belly, made him whimper at the sensation.

Finally Jesse stopped thrusting, teasing Hanzo with gentle rolls of his hips. “Jerk yerself off for me, beautiful. Tell me how much you want my pups.”

Garbling a curse, Hanzo reached between them, tears of pleasure etching down his temples as he wrapped fingers around his member, jerking roughly. “I….I want…you to always keep me brooding eggs for you. I want you to fuck me again and again until l give you as many young as we wish. I…ah! Fuck, Jesse!” Hanzo clenched down over his mate’s knot, seed streaking over his chest and belly in thick, viscous ropes.

Jesse crooned soft praises at him until Hanzo had wound down from the orgasm, panting for air. “Yer fuckin beautiful darlin, that’s right, just rest up for me now. I’ll breed you again soon as you want, mkay?”

Nodding, Hanzo tugged Jesse into his arms, rolling them into their sides while they waited for Jesse’s knot to deflate. Jesse peppered his skin with kisses and placed a rough palm over Hanzo’s belly, thumb rubbing into the skin gently. “Can’t wait to meet our pups.”

Hanzo purred, tail twisting around his mate’s hip. “Me too.”


	8. sadism/masochism, orgasm denial, gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 11th prompt: Sadism/masochism, orgasm denial, gags  
> Tags: bondage, lots of drool, domestic bdsm. Moko makes an appearance because I fucking love that bunny.

Hanzo sipped his coffee, one hand gently stroking Moko’s ears where she lay snuggled against his thigh on the couch. He looked far too comfortable in a thin cotton yukata and house-slippers keeping his toes warm. In fact, the scene was almost innocent if one didn’t look slightly down and to the right where Jesse was kneeling on the carpet, nude but for his leather collar and the few accessories Hanzo had added before they’d begun. 

His lips were wrapped around a black rubber ball, the straps from the gag glistening with drool as Jesse panted through his nostrils. His chest heaved, light glinting off the clamps Hanzo had left dangling from his nipples. The only bondage keeping him in place were two leather straps, one wrapped around each leg binding thigh to calf. 

The vee of his spread legs gave Hanzo the perfect view of his pet’s fat prick, the chubby length drooling pre onto the mat beneath Jesse’s knees. Just behind that pretty cock, Jesse’s balls hung low, a weighted metal cockring stretching his sack downward, keeping him from cumming until Hanzo deemed him worthy. 

Lastly, hidden in the meaty cleft of his ass, a wicked little prostate massager whirred away, buzzing at the gland inside Jesse that grew more sensitive and swollen with each passing moment. 

Hanzo watched as dispassionately as was possible, though the possessive gleam in his eyes couldn’t be mistaken for anything but. Sweat had begun to prickle up on Jesse’s chest, making dark shiny trails through the chest hair and trickling down to his soft belly. The gag only kept Jesse from speaking, it did nothing to muffle the grunts and moans and pretty sounds of his pleasure. Drool slipped down his chin. 

The best part of it all was that it was Hanzo’s will alone that kept Jesse’s hands at his side, his boy staunchly obeying the order to not touch himself. Hanzo set his coffee down on the end table and reached for his book, hand hesitating over it as Jesse whimpered. Instead he diverted his grab to the remote for the massager, turning it up a few notches and pointedly ignoring the desperate, garbled noises his boy made in response. Hanzo picked up his book, opening it to the spot where he’d left his marker, and pretended he didn’t see the way Jesse’s hips jerked upwards in abortive little thrusts, pretended he didn’t see the way his hands clenched at his sides as he held himself back from jerking off.

A glance to the clock on the mantel showed that they’d been at it for fifteen minutes already. Hanzo hummed and returned to petting Moko as his gaze skimmed over the words on the page in front of him. Jesse’s noises grew more insistent, but he didn’t clap to signal to Hanzo that it was too much, so Hanzo ignored him. He even made it through a few pages of his book as Jesse’s keens and groans grew more desperate. His whole body convulsed and Hanzo glanced over the top of the book to see that his balls were twitching and his cock still drooling, but the weighted ring kept him from cumming and ending the game. 

Taking pity on his beautiful wretch, Hanzo set the book down and turned the prostate massager down to the lowest setting, listening to the huffed breaths of his pet, Jesse’s body shuddering and pupils blown wide. Every now and again his jaw would flex like he was biting into the ball-gag, and a fresh glob of drool would streak down his chin into his beard. 

Rising to his feet, Hanzo strode the few short steps over to Jesse, hands cupping his boy’s cheeks and stroking into his hair. Jesse’s eyelids went heavy as he leaned into the touch, nuzzling into Hanzo’s hip. “That’s my good boy,” Hanzo crooned, gently nudging at Jesse’s balls with the toe of his slipper, earning a whimper from the man. “Can you still feel your toes?” Hanzo asked. Jesse nodded, wiggling his toes to show Hanzo that he was all good. Hanzo hummed again before bending down and planting a kiss on the spit-slick corner of Jesse’s mouth where it stretched around the gag. “Good. Let’s go for another, shall we?” 

Jesse’s throat bobbed and the look he bestowed on his Sir was one of utter adoration.


	9. Breeding kink - Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up fluff to chapter 7 wherein werewolf McCree and Dragon!Hanzo fuck during Hanzo's clutching season.  
> Tags: Egg-laying, fluff, dear god so much fluff.

The scent of sizzling fat and cooking meat graced Jesse's nose long before he'd gotten within sight of his and Hanzo's den, the rich smell carried along the bitter cold of winter air. Trotting around the frozen lake with his odd three legged gait, Jesse gave a short bark to let Hanzo know he was coming. 

His dragon had become defensive and broody as the time to lay his eggs drew near, and he'd almost clawed Jesse's face off a time or two when the werewolf had unintentionally snuck up on his mate. It wasn't his fault that Hanzo had been so focused on building an egg chamber in their nest that he'd not heard the shuffle of feet on the stone floor! Hanzo hadn't even apologized, just snarled at Jesse to not sneak up on him again.

Jesse might have gotten his feelings hurt if Hanzo didn't then promptly push him down and climb atop him for a quick and dirty fuck. Afterwards, with cum slipping down his thighs, he went back to work on the egg chamber, leaving Jesse confused but satisfied. 

“Darlin’ I refreshed the territory markers like ya asked,” Jesse called once he'd shifted to a human shape, stomach growling at the scent of cooked meat. They didn't always cook their kills - didn't need to in all honesty - but there was something real nice about crispy fat and bubbling juices on a cold night. 

Hanzo wasn't tending the fire like Jesse had expected though. He heard a groan from their nest and all senses went on high alert as he sprinted over, anxiety taking firm hold on his guts. 

What he found, was Hanzo, nude, sweating, and writhing in their nest. He turned feverish eyes on his mate and gave a half-hearted snarl. “You are late. Get in here.” 

Jesse knew damn well that obedience was the better part of valor in this moment. “Sure thing gorgeous. Eggs are comin’?” Hanzo nodded, shifting over so Jesse could climb in and then wriggled so that his back was against Jesse's chest, the shifter’s legs spread to either side of him. 

Jesse's hand fell to the curved swell of Hanzo's belly, rubbing gently. “What do I do?” he asked as though they'd not had this conversation in the weeks leading up to this moment. Hanzo growled, claws digging into Jesse's thighs. Strong legs spread as taloned toes dug into the floor of their nest. 

His slit was drooling fluids, the opening flexing as his body contracted, squeezing the eggs down into position. A ripple of inner walls left Hanzo panting, head falling back onto Jesse's shoulder. “Just...be silent. And push….here.” Hanzo guided Jesse's palm to a spot over his belly, groaning with relief at the pressure that aided his efforts. “Ah...good, stop. I think…” 

Hanzo hissed viciously, nearly goring Jesse with his antlers as his head jerked. His cloaca stretched under the pressure of the first oblong egg to push down against his slit. Hanzo bore down with a moan as the slick egg squeezed out of him, slipping wetly into his waiting hand. He drew the egg close to his chest, chirping a birdlike noise at it. 

Jesse watched in wonder, eyes pinned to the semi-transluscent egg, the shell moderately soft and a dark shape moving sluggishly inside. “Put him in the chamber,” Hanzo instructed, helping Jesse to cradle the fragile thing in his palm. He felt brutish and clumsy but he got the egg settled in the chamber to their side, nestled in downy fluff that Hanzo had plucked from the geese he'd been terrorizing for the past week. 

The next one came quicker, smaller and without a dark shape inside. This one Hanzo set aside away from the nest chamber. The third made a fresh sweat break out on Hanzo's skin, body tensing as it squeezed out with agonizing slowness. It was larger than the first two, heavy and warm as Hanzo chirped again and handed it off to Jesse. 

By the time he was done, there were four eggs nestled gently in the down-lined egg-chamber. Three more had been set off to the side, lacking the dark shapes inside that Jesse supposed meant they’d been fertilized. Hanzo turned, closing his thighs with a low groan and nuzzling into Jesse’s jaw, body going slack and tail twitching contentedly. Jesse stroked a rough palm over Hanzo’s flank, slowly coming to terms with the fact that the four eggs nestled in their egg chamber were _his_. His pups. Or kits, or whatever dragons and werewolves made when they’d been mating constantly for months. 

He looked over at the empty eggs, the shells starting to turn opaque as they hardened in the exposed air outside of Hanzo’s body. “What do ya want me to do with those, beautiful?” Jesse murmured into Hanzo’s hair. Hanzo hummed a soft noise and scraped claws over Jesse’s chest. “Toss them a distance from the cave. That is what I have always done with my unfertilized eggs. They will be eaten by something, I’m certain.” 

Jesse made a face, kinda grossed out at the realization that some raccoon or something was gonna eat Hanzo’s eggs, but he figured his mate knew better than he did, eased Hanzo off his chest and went to do as he was told. 

On his way back in, Jesse moved the meat away from the fire and took a handful back to the nest with him, curling around Hanzo and feeding him, dropping gentle kisses on his dragon’s strong shoulders. “You did so good darlin. So proud of you.” They fell asleep curled together, their four treasures safely ensconsed in a bed of down and fur.


	10. Mpreg/ABO Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mpreg, McHanzo, First kicks

Hanzo grunts, a hand flying to the gentle swell of his abdomen. Eyebrows pull together as he susses out the origin and then fly upwards in understanding.

“Jesse!”

His husband reacts to the call, on his feet in an instant and ready to haul his mate to the hospital.

This pregnancy had been unexpected, to say the least, and there was some question as to whether or not Hanzo could even carry to term, given his genetic…anomalies.

“What’s wrong babe? You ok? You need to go see the doc?”

Hanzo shakes his head mutely, catching Jesse’s hand in his and drawing it to his belly, placing the palm flat against the swell. They both wait with baited breath, Hanzo barely daring to breathe, mentally willing his child to do it again for its father to feel. Knowing that their baby was alive and moving was vital to both their sanity.

After a long moment of barely breathing, Hanzo lets disappointment catch up with him, sighing and releasing Jesse’s hand. “I am sorry, I thought…”

Jesse’s palm remains on his belly, fingers splayed wide. The look of focus on his husband’s face is so intent, so endearing that Hanzo feels bad for giving what he is certain now was a false alarm.

A breath and a half later, Hanzo realizes that the first flutter against his belly wasn’t a fluke or a false alarm. He realizes this when it happens again, the faintest shift and squirm against his insides, and then a very clear kick that rocks Jesse’s hand ever so slightly.

His husband looks up, tears in his eyes and Hanzo grasps at his wrist in a desperate bid for an anchor. Hope, for the first time, begins to take root within his breast.

They had made it this far. Their child was alive and kicking.

Another flutter, and Jesse laughs through his tears, before drawing Hanzo into a kiss that shakes him to his very core.

Their child was alive.


	11. Mpreg/ABO Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: McHanzo, ABO, Birthing
> 
> A continuation of the "first kicks" prompt, since they came around the same time and fit together :)

To the casual observer, Hanzo might appear calm and collected, if not slightly flushed.

Jesse knows his mate though and he can read the furrow in his brow that speaks of hope and worry. He can see the clenching of his jaw that belies how much pain Hanzo is actually in. He can tell that Hanzo’s pacing is slow and ginger, as though he’s uncertain if their child will choose to come abruptly.

Hanzo tugs irritably at the sash holding his yukata closed, the fabric falling open to show a vision that Jesse thought he’d never tire of: his mate, belly swollen with their pup and tits full and round, ready to provide sustenance.

Neither of them had expected Hanzo’s late heat to be fruitful, and when the tell tale signs proved them wrong, it still wasn’t certain if the child would be carried to term. Yet here they were, Hanzo pacing through his contractions and water broken in the middle of the night.

Jesse had phoned Angie in a panic, the sort of panic that only got worse when she told him that the snowstorm would keep her from the roads for hours. The sort of panic that shifted into numb obedience when Hanzo hissed at him to get up, get water, fetch the towels, make sure the nest was clean and for God’s sake stop whimpering! Omega have birthed pups without doctors before.

Neither one of them could consider the alternative. Not when they were this close to meeting their child.

Hanzo stops pacing abruptly, palm flying to his belly where Jesse can see the skin rippling in an unmistakable fashion. He realizes belatedly that Hanzo is groaning lowly, one hand reaching out blindly for his mate.

Jesse’s there in an instant, crooning encouragements and supporting Hanzo’s weight, arms hooked under his pits. On instinct Hanzo sinks into a squat and Jesse can feel him all but vibrating against him. The tension eases and Hanzo breathes heavily. Jesse feels helpless to ease Hanzo’s strain, but when his mate squats again with a more intense groan Jesse feels like maybe he’s helping a bit.

“You got this, sugar. Just keep breathing.” Jesse says it a few times like a mantra, until Hanzo hisses at him to stop talking before another contraction steals his inability to gripe at his mate.

Jesse doesn’t know if it’s been minutes or hours since this started. All he knows is that Hanzo’s exhausted and trembling in ways he’s never seen him before, they’re both covered in sweat and their pup is so, so close, to entering the world.

Hanzo keens, a sound Jesse hesitates to call a scream because his husband doesn’t scream. Not Hanzo. But then there’s another sound, tiny and high and Jesse realizes that Hanzo’s cries have turned to soft sounds of joy, and a mucous-covered bundle squirms in his hands.

Together they sink to the floor, Hanzo slumping backwards into Jesse’s chest, their squalling pup held close to his breast.

The baby is so tiny in Hanzo’s large hands, it’s a marvel. Jesse hiccups a noise that is both sob and croon, nuzzling comfortingly at Hanzo’s scent gland. This impossible, fragile life was finally in their hands and Jesse had never felt more vulnerable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like my smut? Buy me a gin and tonic! www.ko-fi.com/kestrel


	12. Bull!Hanzo, Cow!Cree, breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bull!Hanzo, Cow!Cree, breeding kink.

Jesse jerked at the rope around his neck, tossing his head back and giving irritable huffs through his nostrils as his keeper looped his lead around a beam. “Calm down,” Gabe griped, flicking the tail of the lead rope against Jesse’s flank to settle him. The cow-humanoid was a milker gone feral at a young age, one he’d pulled out of a shitty situation since, and in Gabe’s opinion it was about time Jesse earned his keep.

He was a handsome beast despite his ignoble beginnings, thick and well fed, his short horns polished and his thin tail flicking back and forth anxiously. “Mebbe I ain’t interested in gettin bred by some bull I ain’t met, you think of that, jefe?” Jesse groused at his keeper. Gabe snorted, unimpressed by the sass of his cow. “Jesu, you’d think I’m handing you off to any neighboring bull. I’ll have you know I went to a lot of trouble to get this stud for you. He comes with an impressive pedigree so don’t be rude. And try to have fun?”

Jesse grumbled, only slightly mollified that Gabe wasn’t letting any old bull at him for his first breeding cycle.

His grumbling ceased entirely when the bull strode in after his handler, his harness and lead made of the finest leather, and his features strong and undeniably attractive. Gabe gave Jesse a knowing smirk while he led the Shimada representative up to the main house, with sly words of letting the two get acquainted.

Jesse was more than a bit impressed with the bull, his tail lifting up and to the side on instinct. The bull seemed unimpressed with their surroundings, eyeing everything with an air of disdain. Jesse was too preoccupied with the bull’s impressive horns to care much about putting on airs. They spread wide, thick at the base and capped in silver at the tips.

He was glorious.

“Howdy. Jesse McCree, at your service.”

The bull finally looked at him, his expression inscrutable. After a moment of scenting Jesse’s readiness, his lips quirked ever so slightly. “Shimada, Hanzo. And I believe it is I servicing you.”

Jesse snorted a laugh, sidling close to the bull. He was shorter than Jesse but goddamn he was stacked. Just pure muscle packed into that perfect frame. “Now I ain’t yer run of the mill cow, mister Shimada. I was a wild one for a while, I know how a cow’s supposed to keep their stud coming back for more.” He gave a wink, palm falling to the huge, heavy shaft dangling between his bull’s thighs. Fingertips grazed the thick sac behind, teasing at tender flesh.

“I-is that so?” Hanzo growled, slowly herding Jesse back against the slats of the paddock.

“Mmmhmm. Bet a big boy like you’s got lots of stamina. You ain’t leaving till I’m good and bred.”

Hanzo grinned then, giving a final shove and spin that planted Jesse face-first against the paddock, strong hands and thick nails raking down the cow’s back, tweaking his tail and spreading his cheeks with a distinct air of ownership. The whole thing made Jesse’s pseudo-dick twitch with happiness.

“I was given to understand that this was your first breeding cycle. Were my handlers given poor information?” Hanzo growled, one thick finger pushing between Jesse’s cheeks, sliding over his asshole and down to his wet slit. Jesse squirmed, pushing back onto that invading finger, though it remained stubbornly out of his hole.

“Nah, I just…I seen how cows are s’posed to bend for their bull. Had a few suitors before my cycle started proper, got a taste for getting mounted, y’know?”

Hanzo rumbled a low sound, one that sparked off Jesse as greedy and displeased. “You will not bend for lesser bulls. I will show you the power of a Shimada.”

Jesse barely got a warning before Hanzo’s huge prick was nudging at his lips, one hand guiding it in while the other held Jesse firm by the back of his neck. Slowly - almost too slowly - the fat member pierced him. In, and in, and _in_ , until Jesse was straining up on his tiptoes, hands clutching at the wooden slats before him, a high keen emitting from his throat.

It felt like it took up his whole belly, spread him wider and deeper than he’d ever known, and it was _glorious_. It nudged at something deep inside him that ached with the pressure, but in a way that made Jesse’s gut tingle and nipples tighten. He squirmed as he got accustomed to the girth and length, inner muscles twitching helplessly against the staff that was lodging them open.

“Mmm, c’mon darlin, show me how a real bull does it.” Jesse prodded with a breathy sigh of appreciation. Hanzo’s low chuckle behind him was the only warning he got before that thick member slid back out, nearly all the way, before shoving back in, prodding at that achy spot inside. It hurt but _fuck_ it felt good!

As if his urging had lit some kind of spark, Hanzo began to rut into him firmly, each inward thrust slapping his huge balls against Jesse’s body with a fleshy thud. It wasn’t wild or uncontrolled, it was perfectly gauged, each thrust just kissing the breach of Jesse’s womb. Hanzo’s prick drooled pre-seed inside him, prepping his passage to welcome a thick, hot load to get him nice and fat with the bull’s calves. 

Each inward thrust stirred up Jesse’s guts, making him moan as his hole started leaking slick, the squelching sounds obscene in the barn. “C’mon babe, give it to me. Breed me good. Fill me up.” Jesse babbled, clenching his inner muscles down against the cock spearing in and out of him.

Hanzo grunted behind him, the fingers digging harshly into the back of his neck, his free hand fumbling around Jesse’s hip to encircle the stubby length of his pseudo-cock, which was freely drooling precum. The move earned him a keen of pleasure from Jesse, the cow rutting forward and backwards, chasing the dual stimulation of his seeder.

“You know not what you ask,” Hanzo rumbled against Jesse’s shoulder, fucking into him strong and fast. “You’ll crave nothing but my seed from here on. Better owners than yours have gone bankrupt because their cows can’t get enough of my brother and I. You will become yet another, crying out for a good. Hard. Dicking.” Each word was emphasized by Hanzo thrusting violently into Jesse, punching into that soft wall at the end of his passage.

“You will look so beautiful, fat and swollen with my young. Perhaps if I seed you enough, your belly will swell before I leave?”

Jesse whined, eyes clenched shut against the dirty words and the sweet sensations overwhelming his body. “Please, please, please, gimme yer cum, shoot it in there, breed me. I wanna feel you in me for a month afterwards, doll please!”

Hanzo fucked into him faster, brutal, unforgiving, three, four, five more times, until he stilled with a low groan. Jesse could feel the bull’s cock pulsing, could feel the flood of warmth that gushed down into his womb, flooded his passage, drooled out onto his thighs. Each twitch of those massive balls filled him with spurt after spurt of creamy thick cum, sating a base desire he’d never known he had. Still, Hanzo kept cumming, enough so that Jesse felt his abdomen stretch to accomodate the vast quantities of semen being pumped into him.

Groaning, Jesse looked down, and realized that at some point he’d cum, his pseudo-cock drooling the last vestiges of his orgasm and going soft. He felt Hanzo rummaging around behind him and sagged against the stable wall, whimpering when his mate’s cock slid out of him slowly, a gush of fluid following after. Not for long though, something firm and thick and unyielding replacing the emptiness inside him with an unsatisfying stretch. It kept him plugged up though, so that none of his bull’s semen could leave his body before he was well and truly bred.

Sinking down to his knees, Jesse hummed as Hanzo curled up next to him, one strong arm wrapped around his side, fingers stroking at the barely-rounded swell of his belly.

“Hey sug?”

“Yes, Jesse?”

“Y’ever think about runnin away from humans to live wild?”

There was silence at his back, though Hanzo didn’t draw away.

“…I often think of this.”

Jesse hummed, his hole flexing and belly tingling. “I’d like it if we could go together.”

Hanzo sighed, a melancholic sort of sound that cut Jesse deeper than he’d realize for a long time to come. “Me too.”

They dozed together in the warmth of the barn for a few hours before Jesse’s heat enticed Hanzo into removing the plug, letting the remaining fluid leak out, and then they began again.

____


	13. "This is a Stupid Plan"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt with the phrase "this is a stupid plan"

“There is no other way to get to our target, so I’m afraid that it seems like we must…”

“Yer fuckin’ kiddin’ me, right?” Jesse deadpanned, looking up from the box Hanzo had handed over. 

Hanzo Shimada didn’t squirm, but it was a near thing, given the deep discomfort on his features and the faint dusting of pink that graced his sharp cheekbones. “It is not ideal but…”

“HELL NAW IT AIN’T IDEAL!” Jesse hollered, scooping up one strap of the…the thing out of the tissue paper and thrusting it in Hanzo’s face. “What part of my hairy ass, and…and this seems like a good idea to you?”

Hanzo frowned then, jaw tipping up in a stubborn tilt, gaze narrowing. “It is the only way we can gain access! Besides…you are the target’s preferred type.” His gaze shifted away then, the only tell on his otherwise stoic features. “I did try to find something that would flatter your assets.” 

Jesse’s jaw went slack as numbers started lining up in his head. It only took half a second before the look of outrage on his features morphed into a sly smirk. Hanzo Shimada picked this out all by himself? Well then!

Grinning in a way that was more canine than anything, Jesse leaned close, savoring the way Hanzo pretended to take offense at the sudden proximity. “Oh pumpkin, this is - without a doubt - the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.” 

Hanzo’s expression turned wary and his cheeks darkened a touch more at the sultry tone Jesse directed his way before picking up the box and downright sauntering into the bathroom to change. 

Hanzo watched him go and pretended he wasn’t sweating at the thought of what he’d see very shortly. 

Maybe there were other possibilities for infiltration, but Hanzo Shimada was a greedy man, and when he saw the dark-red leather harness, he swore to himself that he’d see Jesse McCree in it one of these days. The garter belt and thigh-high stockings were just a bonus in his refined opinion. All those thick muscles and hairy skin on display with straps accentuating Jesse’s plush ass and thick thighs? 

Utter. Perfection. 

This was the most brilliant plan he’d ever had.


	14. "Come over here and make me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt "Come over here and make me" FT brat!sub Jesse

Jesse stared at the worktable with Hanzo’s equipment on it. His lover had been working on a new type of arrow - something lighter and faster and capable of channeling lightning - and he’d been completely neglecting Jesse while he did so. It had been weeks since they’d fucked, and more often than not, when Jesse went to bed it was alone because Hanzo was up late working.

He was flat-out done with that nonsense, so he did what any reasonable man would do - he stole the prototype arrow from Hanzo’s workspace while the man was in the bathroom - and made a run for it.

He’d no doubt that Hanzo would find him - he always did - but remaining hidden wasn’t the plan. Getting CAUGHT was the plan, he just had to make Hanzo work for it a little. Remind him that Jesse needed some of that laser-focus directed at him every now and again.

Hanzo might have been a ninja, but Jesse had a few aces up his sleeve. He had the benefit of preparation on his side, so it was no big thing to hike himself up a ladder leading to a deep ledge that overlooked the ocean and then haul the ladder up after him, leaving Hanzo a sheer rock-face to climb if he really wanted to get up there.

**

All told, it took Hanzo approximately twenty minutes to track him down - a new record! - before he was staring up at Jesse where the cowboy was dangling his heels over the edge and twirling the arrow in his prosthetic hand.

“Jesse! Come down here this instant and return my prototype!” Hanzo snarled, sweaty and dusty from his impromptu trek up the cliffside. Jesse leaned back on one hand, making a show of picking his teeth with the arrowhead just to make Hanzo seethe. “Why don'tcha come up here and make me, sugar?” he drawled in an insultingly casual tone of voice.

“You are testing my patience, McCree,” Hanzo growled. Jesse’s eyebrows tilted up in mock surprise. “No kiddin? I couldn’t tell, it’s been so long since I seen your face more than just in passin’. “He had the satisfaction of seeing a flash of guilt cross Hanzo’s features before it was gone an instant later.

"Fine then. I will come get it myself.”

As Hanzo dug fingertips into minuscule cracks in the sheer rock-face, Jesse took off his hat and fanned himself with it, whistling his appreciation. “Damn darlin, you just never cease to impress me. Seems like it’s been an age since I seen you exertin’ yerself over little ol’ me.”

That last little barb apparently spurred Hanzo into moving with haste, and before Jesse could properly stand up, the archer was springing up onto the edge and pinning Jesse down in the dirt, a frown on his aristocratic features.

“You could have said something if you were so deprived,” Hanzo grumbled, a bead of sweat falling onto Jesse’s cheek. The cowboy only grinned, wrapping both arms around his prize. “Where’s the fun in that? Gotta keep you on yer toes, sugarplum.”

Hanzo hummed a thoughtful noise before leaning down and biting Jesse hard over the curve of his shoulder through his clothes, earning a yelp from his lover. “Then you will not mind a punishment?” he murmured, brushing lips over Jesse’s scruff. The cowboy shuddered beneath him, pulling Hanzo just a bit closer.

“Darlin I can’t think of anything I’d rather do.”


	15. Stolen Goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request to have Jesse railing Hanzo over his freshly stolen bike, ala the new short.

“Dare I ask where you acquired such a high-quality piece of equipment?” Hanzo asked, gloved fingertips tracing over the chrome finish on the hovercycle Jesse had come roaring up on after he’d completed his “assignment”. 

“Ask all you like, sugar, can’t say you’re gonna get a satisfying answer,” Jesse drawled as he swung one leg over the bike, dismounting it casually. “Hm,” Hanzo grunted, eyeing his partner with a faint twist of amusement on his lips. “As usual, I will remain unsatisfied.” 

“Hey now, that’s just downright mean!” Jesse protested, one hand held over his heart as if he’d truly been wounded. Of course Hanzo knew better. They both did. Jesse was at his best, his highest, his most vicious when he was running on the high of a dangerous score, and this felt to Hanzo like the cherry on top of a very secret piece of pie. 

“And sugar, I never leave you unsatisfied,” Jesse growled, pinning Hanzo between himself and the bike so that the archer was forced to balance himself by pressing both hands down on the leather seat. 

“That…ah…remains to be seen,” Hanzo taunted, arching his spine and rolling his ass back against Jesse’s groin. He always got like this after a win - heady, euphoric, rough, domineering - and Hanzo loved every ounce of it. 

Hands - one metal and one flesh - pushed Hanzo further over the bike, the seat digging into his belly while nimble fingers worked at his pants. Cloth was shoved rudely down over his ass, baring lily white skin to the merciless glare of the desert sun. 

Jesse didn’t do more than release his dick from his jeans, slapping the heavy meat of his cock against Hanzo’s ass before drizzling a liberal amount of lube over them both in a mess that Hanzo would curse later. 

“Snotty little spoiled bitch,” Jesse growled, fingering Hanzo roughly. The archer groaned at the abuse, utterly infatuated with how Jesse treated him when he was high on victory. The metal fingers inside him thrust mechanically, in, out, in out, in, out…Hanzo moaned loud and low, uncaring if the vultures above paid them any attention. 

“I always get what I want, angel,” Jesse huffed in Hanzo’s ear, beard scratching at his neck and breath hot against his jawline. “And I’ll goddamn take it if I hafta.” Abruptly metal fingers left his hole, replaced with the warm, wet, blunt head of Jesse’s cock, nudging at Hanzo’s hole insistently. 

“Is that how…ah…you obtained this bike?” Hanzo asked, knowing full well the answer, even as Jesse pressed inward, stubborn and mean.

He got a strong hand on the back of his neck pinning him more firmly over the seat in response as the cowboy thrust inward until he was fully hilted in the warm sheath of Hanzo’s ass. “Damn straight, sugar,” Jesse crooned. 

The bike rocked beneath them as Jesse fucked into Hanzo, rough and brutal and slick. The archer gasped for air, fingertips clinging to the padded leather seat as his cock bobbed in the warm desert air, drooling pre all down the shiny side of the bike. 

He had never felt so exposed, spread open and taken out in the middle of nowhere, bent over his boyfriend’s bike as the man rutted into his ass like a demon possessed. 

“Jesse! Please!” Hanzo gasped, rocking back to meet each delicious thrust, cock throbbing and balls drawn tight and aching. Jesse snarled, and sharp, white teeth bit down over Hanzo’s neck as the cowboy came deep inside him, filling his guts with a flood of cum, each spurt urged out by a half-hearted thrust as Jesse groaned against Hanzo’s skin. 

After several seconds, Jesse reached around, wrapping fingers around Hanzo’s cock and jerking him off roughly. “C’mon babe, mark it up for me,” Jesse crooned, and that combined with the lazy pulses of the dick still inside him drew Hanzo to the brink, urging him to cum all over the side of the expensive hoverbike. 

Spunk trickled down the side and into the dust as they both panted, Jesse resting heavily on his back. Hanzo groaned and pushed Jesse’s dick out, a trickle of seed following to drip down beneath them. 

“You are ridiculous,” Hanzo grumbled, not bothering to push Jesse off completely. The cowboy chuckled, planting a kiss over the bite-mark on his neck. 

“Can’t blame a man for gettin’ all worked up over some exceptional stolen goods.” Jesse countered. Hanzo barely contained a laugh as he pulled up his pants and swatted his lover away.


	16. Kabuki - Facefucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @classywastelandbread asked for Kabuki Hanzo getting his makeup all messed up. 
> 
> Tags: Oral, face fucking, cum facials

He couldn’t go out like this, Hanzo considered in a far away, fuzzy part of his mind. His hair was mussed from the strong fingers tangled in it, and his makeup bore streaks and blemishes thanks to the tears cutting down his cheeks and the fat cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, smearing his makeup along his partner’s groin. 

It was almost comical, the white and black imprint of part of his face on the other man’s lower abdomen, his dick clearly ringed with the distinct red, white and black of stage makeup. Almost, but not quite, because right now Hanzo’s lungs were burning and his eyes welling up with fresh tears as his lover shoved his cock deep into his throat, grinding and growling low, petting his ruffled hair and murmuring quietly drawled endearments. 

He swallowed, gagged, sucked, and didn’t give one whit of care to the fact that he couldn’t go on stage now. All that mattered was the way the American’s dick filled his throat, the way his hands clawed at the back of his head, the way his pre tasted musky and salty on the back of his tongue. 

“Lemme cum on yer face, sweetheart,” the man rumbled. Hanzo should have objected, should have left, should have done anything other than what he did: he curled his tongue around the fat cock in his mouth, drew back slightly, and opened his mouth, waiting for the spray of hot semen to his his lips and cheeks. 

He didn’t have long to wait, the man’s hand jerking swiftly over his obscenely thick dick only seconds before his face was painted in an entirely different way than the one he was accustomed to. Hanzo moaned, tongue out and hand working his own cock furiously beneath his hakama. He licked up the last dribbles of cum, cursed, and spilled into his own hand, sticky and hot and far more than he usually spent. 

Panting, Hanzo kissed the thumb that swiped along his lower lip, watched with a lazy sort of greed as the man tucked himself away, zipping up jeans to hide the imprint of Hanzo’s makeup on his body, and went to find his brother to take his place on stage.


	17. Omorashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon requested Omorashi (piss play)
> 
> Tags for piss play

It was no easy life, the scion of a yakuza clan, dedicated to the art of leadership and assassination. There was no room for error, for indulgences, for selfishness or for weakness. 

Now that Hanzo was free, he indulged in three of those four vices, with error being the only one he attempted to maintain distance from. Indulgence, selfishness, and weakness however were new and exciting, and what better way to explore such vices than with a trusted partner?

That was where Jesse McCree came in, and after some frankly embarrassing conversations, they wound up here, with Hanzo on his knees in the shared showers on base, and Jesse standing over him, a dark glint in his eye that Hanzo knew had everything to do with their current situation. 

“…please…” Hanzo breathed, arms crossed behind his back and secured there with little more than his own grip and iron will. He looked up at Jesse, throat bobbing and groin drawn tight. 

“You get the filthiest fuckin ideas, sweetheart,” the cowboy rumbled, close enough that Hanzo could smell the lingering tang of sweat on his body from the training simulations they’d run earlier. Hanzo shuddered, leaning in fractionally to get closer to his lover’s semi-chubbed out cock, trying to nuzzle at the wiry hair covering soft flesh. 

“Please dirty me,” Hanzo panted, looking up at Jesse through dark lashes. “Mark me up like a dog and fuck me as your bitch,” It felt so wrong to say such things, but it made his guts tremble in a way that was pure pleasure and embarrassed desire. 

The cock in front of him twitched as Jesse groaned, a large hand falling to Hanzo’s head to brush fingers through the dark locks of his hair. “Goddamn sweetheart, dunno what I did to deserve ya. Why don’t you give me a smile while I mark my property?” 

A breathless smile took over Hanzo’s lips, first because he’d been commanded, and then second because of the sheer perverse delight as Jesse aimed his half-flaccid cock at him, relaxing enough to loose his bladder. Hanzo jerked as the first of the warm stream hit his chest, trickling down over a nipple to pool in the spot between his thighs. 

“You’re my good little bitch, ain’tcha Hanzo?” Jesse murmured in his rough drawl, the sound of it making Hanzo’s erect cock twitch and bob. Warmth cascaded over his chest, along his neck, into his hair. It dripped down into the dip of his spine and moistened the crack of his ass. He didn’t realize he was moaning until Jesse had finished, the sound echoing in the showers. 

He panted as the sound died out, pupils dilated and body loose as Jesse guided him to his feet, helping him turn and bend over. “Now that I’ve claimed my bitch, lets have a good fuck to remind your insides who they belong to as well.” 

It was with utter perverse delight that Hanzo complied.


	18. Belly/Pregnancy kink - ANSII followup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be considered a canonical followup to Ain't No Shame In It. 
> 
> Tags: dirty talk, pregnancy, pregnant sex, pregnancy fetish, A/B/O themes

“Do you know how gorgeous you are like this?” Hanzo rumbled, palms skating over Jesse’s belly, fondling the swell like it held the rarest treasure in the world. Jesse gave a half-frown at the question, staring at Hanzo quizzically. “I mean…I guess? Just been feelin’ real fat and moody lately, to be honest,” he drawled, earning a snort from his mate. 

“So no, you do not know,” Hanzo answered for him, dropping another kiss onto the mound of his belly, adding to the collection he’d placed there ever since Jesse told him that his heat had borne fruit, so to speak. “You are a marvel,” he crooned, hands stroking along his belly and down Jesse’s hips to palm at his groin, gently teasing his testicles. “Every time I see you grow larger with our child, I am overcome with awe,” Hanzo confessed, nuzzling into Jesse’s belly. 

He couldn’t help it, but there was something just so…arousing about seeing his mate pregnant and large with their child. It stirred every Alpha molecule of his brain into protect-worship-provide-serve mode, and it came out most when they were lounging in bed where Hanzo could turn his attention away from his duties and onto his mate. 

Smirking, Jesse tangled fingers in Hanzo’s loose hair, spreading his thighs a touch. “Yeah? You like seein’ me knocked up with our pup? Knowing that it was you who treated me so good during my heat, you who seeded me so full, you who got me pregnant on our first try?” he crooned, Hanzo moaning at the words. Jesse didn’t mind indulging his mate when he got like this, even if he’d knock him from here to next week if he started being knot-headed about it in day-to-day conversations. Hanzo knew where his kink was permitted, and that was in the bedroom, and there alone. 

Outside the nest, Jesse was the dominant force, the Omega who turned the Shimada household on their heads, the one who knew exactly what and how he wanted it, and god help the Alpha who tried to suggest otherwise. 

In bed though, Hanzo could be as possessive and knot-brained as he wished, provided he treated Jesse right, and he often took advantage of that permission…especially now. 

“My handsome Omega,” Hanzo purred, shifting between Jesse’s thighs and gently tucking a few pillows beneath his hips. “Would that I could keep you pregnant with our pups always. I would have you bloated with cum even outside your heats, if only to remind you what Alpha belongs to you and you alone.” 

Jesse murmured his approval, clenching low and letting Hanzo see his slit hiding just beneath his balls. “Why don’t we test that theory, sug?” he purred. “Seed me, knot me, breed me good.” 

Hanzo gave a rasping groan, angling his cock and sliding in easily, relishing the way Jesse’s belly kept him at arm’s-length. His mate had room for his cock to pump into him, and nothing more. 

“There’s my good Alpha,” Jesse crooned, urging him on, fingers teasing his own swollen nipples where Hanzo could only watch. “Now get back to work and fuck me good. If you’re a good stud, I’ll let you breed me during my next heat too.” 

Hanzo thought had never cum so hard in his life until that moment.


End file.
